Zeroes and Ones
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: AU. Zeroes and ones, that's the coding for the Digital World. It was similar to a computer program, something Izzy knows a lot about. So when he tries to get it back, what went wrong? [Entry for the "Lego Cabin" Challenge]


_End of old, beginning of new_

They won, it's over. The Digital World is saved, thanks to them. But, for the second time now, they had to part. Nothing lasts forever, so they suppose.

It was a bit painful, saying goodbye to both the Digimon and humans, but they did it. Yet they live close by, so they promised to visit sometime. But sometime was a long time, especially since they live busy lives.

So that left Izzy alone. Well, alone with no living interaction. He only had his computer, just like the times before he found the Digital World.

The Digital World, that place. The world where he left his electric ladybug like Digimon, Tentomon. He was gone, just like the Digital World.

But there was one thing Izzy learned during his first visit to the Digital World; it was designed just like a computer program, using the same zero and one coding.

"That's it!" Izzy said to no one in particular. If the Digital World had the same coding as a simple computer program, then maybe he can get it back.

_It might just work. _he thought. Izzy opened up his special hacking program, hoping it could support the code he was about to type in.

_Let's see if this works... _He started to type. Three zeroes, then a one, another zero, four ones; the process went on for a while.

"Access granted." a feminine machine voice said. Izzy grinned. He could get the Digital World back, he could see Tentomon again.

_Now, let's see if I can open the portal… _He clicked numerous links.

"What do you want to edit?" the voice asked.

Izzy stared in shock. _Edit? _he questioned. How can one edit something that's real? But, the world has the same coding as a computer program…

Out of curiosity, he responded to the voice. "Mechanics."

"What mechanics would you like to change?"

Izzy thought about this for a while. What would he like to change? The world wasn't perfect, but in his eyes, it was. But it would be cool to change the Digital World to his own desire.

"When Digimon die, they can't be revived." This was mostly meant for the bad one the group had to vanquish, but he knew every Digimon was going to get dragged into this. "The Crests can't evolve Digimon. Digimon can operate without food. Corrupted Digimon have a different Digivolution than their normal selves!" At this point, Izzy was spouting random nonsense. But it was fun, pretending to change the Digital World.

"Is that all?"

"Battle systems. Digimon can only Digivole once during a battle, but can de-Digivolve multiple times." It seemed unfair, only allowing Digimon to Digivolve once, especially since there were times when he and his friends had to make their Digimon Digivolve twice to win, but then the other Digimon can Digivolve multiple times, and that wouldn't be fair, would it?

"This is the world you wish, correct?"

"Yes."

"Modifying the Digital World, one percent complete."

Izzy froze. Modifying the Digital World? But he was only pretending to do it right? "Cancel! CANCEL RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, banging his fist on the table. He couldn't let this world come into existence.

"No can do, Izzy. This is the world you desired to create. I cannot cancel it now."

He looked at his computer, disgusted. He didn't want to modify the Digital World, but he did. _Tentomon… _Izzy probably made matters worse for his old friend.

"Modifying the Digital World, twenty percent complete."

Izzy turned off the computer. _Maybe that would stop it. _He calmed down a bit, knowing that he stopped modifying the Digital World. But still, he was curious to know what the Digital World would look like with the modifications he made.

"Modifying the Digital World, fifty percent complete."

_What? _ He froze. He shut down the computer, so he should've shut down the Digital World. But then, why was it still modifying?

Izzy left his room. It could just be him being delusional, after all. Maybe it was all the time he spent on the computer. Maybe he was right.

* * *

"Izzy, dinner's ready - Oh." She noticed he was reading a book. "What happened to your computer?"

"I took a break from it." he responded.

"Oh, well then…" She trailed off.

"I'll be at the table in a couple of minutes." he stated. His mother left.

Izzy shut the book and sighed. Not even reading could get rid of dread he felt. What if he destroyed the Digital World? What if he was a villain this time, instead of a hero? What if, he harmed the partner he loved?


End file.
